Nessarose deWinter
Name Nessarose deWinter Alias The Witch of Fhost Rank Sith Knight Witch Spellhunter Faction Rogue Other Affiliations The deWinter Family The Starkiller Family Family of Darkness Age 16 Species Human Height 5'10" Weight 142lbs Hair Color Dark Eye Color A pale mixture of green, blue and gray Involvement Diomedes Antares Trainers Shery deWinter Alistair Starkiller Xander Starkiller Cameron Centurion Asteria deWinter Fallon deWinter Isobel Starkiller Students Coren Starkiller Caiera Arkelion Talia Starfire Nessarose deWinter is the youngest daughter of Shery deWinter and Xander Starkiller. Scion to at least three powerful bloodlines, Nessarose is trained both in the arts of the Sith and in the ways of Allya. Having recently returned from nearly four months in the unknown regions, where she was branded as the Witch of Fhost, Nessarose as been disowned by her father. Her current whereabouts are unknown, but she is rumored to have her brother's comlink with her, making communication possible. Biography Childhood Although she was born to one of the strongest Sith families of her time, Nessarose deWinter had the perfectly innocent childhood. She was a chubby little girl, with dimples in her cheeks and a great big warm with a wet kiss to give to anybody Pirates and Candy, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1155 . She loved to play games and dance ballet Paradise Found, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/129 and was a great lover of anything to do with candy. Despite all of that, she proved herself to be resourceful, and able to give up on her games and sugar when the situation called for it, such as the instance when her oldest sister took her out to Hologram Fun World and ended up fainting due to a spice overdose Time Off is Game On, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1285. Through it all, there was but one thing little Nessarose valued about all, and that was her family. She tried to protect her uncle, Jonathan deWinter, during the Christmas celebrations Reindeer Games Gone Wild, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/1949, and when her mother was poisoned during the Valentine Ball, the little girl grabbed her cousin, Fallon deWinter, and initiated a killing spree, where the two murdered anyone that the four year old deemed as a potential murderer Tarko-Se Valentine's Ball 2011, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2279/. The event at the ball had brought a change in the girl's heart. No longer was she content with being the cute little girl in the family. Now that she had almost seen her mother die, she was resolved above all to train and to be a warrior for her family, to protect them as they always protected her. Probably due to the fact that Nessarose was the baby of the family, her Force training did not begin until later in her life. It had taken a lot of begging from the girl before her parents finally relented, and she began to train when was 9, going on 10. Having grown so tightly and closely to so much of her family, Nessarose's training was anything but ordinary. She did not have a single trainer, but had instead turned to almost every person who was well versed with the Force within the family, and learned a little bit from each of them. She also gave up on specializing with something specific, choosing instead to learn almost everything so that she could be on par with her whole family, and protect them. The first person to train Nessarose was her own mother, Shery deWinter, who taught her how to sense with the Force and how to perform the Torture by Chagrin Silken Scarves, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2442. From her brother Alistair Starkiller, she learned Basic Telekinses, Enhance Senses and Animal Control Giving Sight to the Sightless, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2447/. Her father, Xander Starkiller, taught her how to Force Choke, Telepathy and Healing Outgrowing the Lap but not the Heart, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2571/. During a training session where Nessarose stumbled across her ability to control Air and Wind, her sister, Asteria deWinter, taught her Enhanced Telekenises and Kinetite It's Only Fair I Get My Turn, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2700/. Even her godfather, Cameron Centurion, chipped in to spar with her, during which the girl learned how to Force Scream Interesting Tidbits, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2634/. From her cousin and one of her best friends, Fallon deWinter, Nessarose learned Force Rage, Enhance Ability, Force Speed and more Fallie and Nessa strike back!, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2956/. Still unsatisfied with the amount of powers she'd learned to control, Nessarose traveled at the age of 13 to Dathomir, to further study more nooks within the Force, this time with the parts of her family that resided on that planet and performed witchcraft. Once there, she learned how to track without requiring any aide of the Force by one of her family's slaves, Sanies, a day during which Nessa found herself shot by a blaster, and had to use her powers for the first time to actually heal herself The River of Dreams, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3078/. The following day, her training as a witch began, first by Aunt Izzy, and then by her half sister, Lauda Cavataio Someone to Witch Over me, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3099. The Early Teenage Years Nessarose's fourteenth year though, was undoubtly one of her busiest. It all began when she decided she wished to attend the Sith Arts Academy, where she met Philip Guycharde Sith Arts Academy – Coruscant Meet Up!, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2492/. Rushing out when things suddenly became a little too hot between them, she bumped into Lee Zhen, who quickly thereafter became a good friend of hers Coruscanti Nights, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3062/. Deciding that she was now strong enough and ready to begin proving herself, Nessarose began to nag her mother to send her out on missions for the Sith Imperium. It took many months, but eventually Shery relented and sent Nessarose off to Eriadu with specific instructions to get in, get intel, get out. The girl did as she was bid, yet things took a different turn. She escaped, only to later meet her mother's slave, Kari Pujas, and the two got captured by rebel forces. Trying to save herself, the girl's efforts were thwarted time and time again as more and more people from The Sith Imperium showed up to save her The Battle of Eriadu, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/2671/. Taking some time off after all the commotion, Nessarose traveled to Doan to watch one of her favorite opera groups perform their rendition of Carmen. Unbeknown to her, she had booked the booth which was right next to that of the Prince of Doan, Kraig Andari. When terrorists attached the Opera, thereby effectively stopping the show, Nessarose saved the Prince and became so upset at the abrupt stop of her favorite opera that she did what little she could to kill as many of the terrorists as possible Panic at the Opera, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3097/. Going back to Coruscant, Nessarose discovered that a new neighbor had moved in, one by the name of Diomedes Antares. She invited him in for lunch, and during the conversation realized that he was either a spy or someone who intended to do harm to her family. Trying to lure more information out, she discovered that he was her godfather's bastard son, and that he wanted to kill Cameron Well, this is new.., http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3103/. The two broke into a fight, and the next time they saw each other was when Cameron took her to find Diomedes. Diomedes and Nessarose began a dual which was stopped by Cameron. Nessa avoided the Coruscanti apartment for most of the year after that I should have killed him, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3269/. Nessarose's fifteenth birthday was a mingle of joy and sorrow. After a successful meeting with her Jedi uncle, Mark Starkiller Small world, Big Planet, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3471/, she thought she could fix matters between her family and her uncle Jonathan as well. Quickly though, that turned into a traumatizing event, as Jonathan attempted to do onto Nessarose what he had done to her mother. Nessarose escaped before he could succeed, yet in attempt to defend herself, accidently returned Jonathan's mind to the dangerous state it had been at years before, and he ceased being the galaxy's comic relief, reverting back into a genius madman instead My greatest mistake, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3397/. Trying to shake matters off, she headed for a beach party on Correlia, yet when Diomedes showed up on the scene, held her by Force and then forced a kiss on her, she lost it, and her friend, Kraig Andari, had his eardrum ruptured as a result All summer long, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3391/. The next morning, Nessarose was woken up by her father, who made her go through the Jedi Knighting Trials Trial of the ancients, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3681. (will elaborate once the thread is completed). Shortly after her fifteenth birthday, Nessarose departed for the Sith Arts Academy. What she had thought to be an experience that would help her grow up and become more independent turned out to be just like at home; instead of alone, she found herself constantly surrounded by her family members who had followed her there Sith Arts Academy, Year 1, Semester 1, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3482/, and Diomedes joining the academy a few weeks into the semester helped matters not at all. All through that, Nessarose developed both sexually and sensually. It became clear to her early on that she could not bring herself off without something around her combusting, and that was merely the start of it. As she began to experiment, both with herself and others, the state of her heat broadcasted itself through the Force, and soon she would come to describe it as a kind of a monster that had to be fed. Later, her mother would title it as The Arduer, although none else know what it exactly is, including the two deWinter women. This, however, became more a liability than a strength, especially so when Diomedes caught wind of it and used it as another tool to torture Nessarose around campus School? SCHOOL?! http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3527. At the academy, the fifteen year old faced more challenges; during a grudge match, she discovered the ability to call the bones of the dead, a skill which would later, save her life on several occasions. Nessarose also attempted to train several people, yet none of these attempts bore any fruits, as she realized she had a horrible taste in students and was better off leaving training others to another point in her life. Naturally, Nessarose passed all the exams of that first semester with flying colors. Before going home, she received word from her mother, telling her to attend a Sithmas ceremony on Byss. Curious, Nessarose hopped to Felucia first to meet Kraig Andari, and then made her way to Byss, where she found herself facing a group of what she thought were Sith Monks. They dressed her up in ritual robes and told her to slaughter a baby on the altar. She did, but the ending would not be there. For reasons unknown to her, Diomedes was present at the Sith Temple as well, and when the two believed she would be next to die by the hands of the Sith Monks, he stepped in, thinking he was protecting her. Soon, they were joined by Alistair, and it was only the combination of the three of them that made them get out, barely alive Insurrection I, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3554/. Driving both Alistair and Diomedes into safety, Nessarose, being the sole conscious person after the ordeal, took all three of them back to Spira. What happened there, none could have foreseen. Under the effect of the Arduer (or perhaps, entirely without it), things became horribly heated between Diomedes and Nessarose, the only thing from keeping them from going 'all the way' being the interfereance of Morgaine, who was drawn out of her spice seclusion due to thinks going boom on the bedroom floor, courtesy of Nessarose's inability to control it. Yet physical heat aside, something else happened that day, something neither of the teenagers would give a word to for months to come What the… http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3595/. Later that evening, her mother explained that the Sith Monks were actually Kissai, who were testing Nessarose to see if she could become one of them. However, the test was never completed, and could not be redone. Nessarose responded to it with general grumpiness, and gave it no further thought Children of the night, what a lovely mess they make, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3616. Her return to Thule was short lived though; Diomedes visited her and the two had sex, Nessarose in effect losing her virginity to him. But that was not the end of it; although no specific L word was used, the two teenagers realized they had more than mere lust for each other, and Diomedes left for the Unknown Regions, but not before he told her that his father, Cameron Centurion, knew of the events that had happened on Spira, having ripped them from the boy's mind, and that he had manipulated the two to end up in one way or another with each other. Angered, Nessarose made her way from Thule to Muunilist, where she slapped Cameron for having meddled so. But the problems were just beginning; Cameron told Nessarose that he had removed any and all memories Diomedes had of Nessarose. Although this was a test for Diomedes, to check his true emotions for the girl, Nessarose was enraged, and her plans to go off to find Diomedes were already forming Innocence lost, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3649/. It took a few more months before she left. Carefully, she threaded her plans as she resumed to work on her abilities within the Force. Education The Force Never knowing which specific path was meant for her, Nessarose made and still makes a point of learning nearly everything and anything she can. As such, she is trained both as a Sith and as a Witch. Family Parents *Shery deWinter & Xander Starkiller Full Siblings *Morgaine deWinter *Alistair Starkiller *Asteria deWinter *Cordelia deWinter Godfather *Cameron Centurion Half Siblings *Lauda Cavataio *Brumhilda deWinter *Aurora Starkiller *Jason Starkiller *Coren Starkiller *The unknown baby Paternal Grandparents *Jax Starkiller & Sophie Halcyon-Starkiller Maternal Grandparents *Jacob deWinter & Illyandra Uncles & Aunts *Mark Starkiller *Mercutio Starkiller *Jonathan deWinter *Kailey Starkiller *Isobel Starkiller *Leilah Starkiller *Jocasta Starkiller Cousins *Tanisis Starkiller *Caiera Arkelion *Merlin deWinter *Arachne deWinter *Jace deWinter *Fallon deWinter *Natalie deWinter Nieces & Nephews *Raven Starkiller *Ciaran Starkiller *Zane Starkiller *Eri'Anya Starkiller Relationships with Men Although Nessarose can potentially be attracted to any gender, the events of her life played out in such a way that it had always been the men who made a difference. Below is a list of men among the family and outside of it that have influenced Nessarose deWinter. Family * Alistair Starkiller - Nessarose's only full blooded brother. She views him as a miniature version of their father, although their relationship did not take any kind of a hit when she entered her teen years. Quite the opposite; Alistair had even been willing to keep something away from their mother for the duration of one whole week for Nessarose Big Brother, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3612/. *Cameron Centurion - Cameron is Nessarose's godfather. He was entirely gone from her life between the ages of 4 and 11, a gap which would later lead to Nessarose suffering harshly from seperation anxiety from him. Despite his interfering with her life, most notably with her love life, Nessarose adores him and views him as a role model, and looks up to him. Cameron views Nessarose as the daughter he'd always wanted but never had. *Coren Starkiller - Nessarose's half brother, the eldest of her male siblings. Coren adores Nessarose on a near worshipping level, and Nessarose had taken it upon herself more than once to meddle in his life. Most noteably, she gave him a hell for making a bastard child and abandoning her. After he corrected his ways, Nessarose took Coren on one of her students. *Xander Starkiller - Nessarose's father. Through the years, the two shared a father-daughter bond almost unheard of. Youngest of his ten children, Nessarose always enjoyed the spoiling that came with being the baby girl, and in her father she saw one of the most perfect examples of males the galaxy could provide. It wasn't until she entered puberty that the image was slightly shaken. When Nessarose ceased to trust everyone and everything, her father was among those who were dealt the hardest blow A Harsh Lesson, http://descension.yuku.com/topic/3629.She calls him Daddie. *Zane Starkiller - Nessarose's only nephew to date. Due to his kidnap, he's been gone for several years from her life, and they are currently getting to know each other in their older age. Friends, Loves, Others * Diomedes Antares - Cameron Centurion's bastard son, Diomedes and Nessarose have what is possibly the strangest relationship the girl has yet to experience in her life. The two have tried to kill each other, have hated each other, have had uncontrollable lust with each other. Before Diomedes left for the Unknown Regions, he confessed his emotions for Nessarose and became the first (and so far only) man she slept with, after which Cameron wiped all and any memories of Nessarose from Diomedes' mind. Nessarose has strong emotions that go beyond mere lust for him as well, although she refrains harshly from using the L-word. *Kraig Antari - Nessarose and Kraig, the king of Doan, are platonic friends. They met when she saved his life during a terrorist attack. Kraig confides in Nessarose with issues he would otherwise only tell Gregor, his childhood friend and bodyguard. During a trip the two made to Felucia, Kraig confessed his deeper feelings for her. *Lee Zhen - Nessarose met Lee the night she ran away from Philip. Together, the two killed two men who tried to harm Nessarose. He showed her the top of Coruscant and taught her how to gamble, a skill she would use later in her life. After that night the two became very good friends. When Lee visited Nessarose on Thule, he gave her a kiss. *Sanies Robur - The big Dathomiri slave is among Nessarose's friends. The two share a special friendly bond. When Nessarose began to suffer from the arduer, she turned to Sanies, who helped her gain control over the sexual demands that both her body and the Force made. *Philip Guycharde - Nessarose's first true crush, she met Philip Guycharde, the exiled prince of Galidraan, at a social meet and greet for the Sith Arts Academy. Whatever chemistry seemed to be at play, their quickly forming bond was cut abruptly when Nessarose ran away from his ship after they kissed. She has not seen him since, although her mind wanders back to him often enough. References External Links *Thread Tracker *Regularly updated Force Power list *Biography on Descension force user Category:The Sith Imperium Category:Sith Apprentice Category:Sith Category:Human Category:DeWinter Family Category:Starkiller Family Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Former Rogue Sith Category:Character Category:Coruscant Category:Force User Category:Female Category:spira Category:Sith Arts Academy Category:Sith Knight Category:Force Sensitive Category:Rogue Sith Category:Family of Darkness